


Test Subject - Cecil

by PerfectLittleKing



Series: Mad Scientist [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carlos is a Mad Scientist, M/M, Mad Scientist AU, cecil palmer - Freeform, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: There is a new scientist in town and his name is Carlos. It has been a while since he had shown his face to anyone, but he is now in Night Vale. Something about the radio host has gotten his attention and now he wants to know if his research will react the same to Cecil.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos is new to Night Vale and takes an interest into Cecil.

It had been months since Carlos had shown his face anywhere, let alone a desert community. Ever since he had another failed experiment, he kept himself hidden. He didn’t want any suspicious thoughts going around and questioning him. This time he was going by his first name, Carlos. In this small desert town, he was dubbed two different names. ‘Carlos the Scientist’ and interloper. He wasn’t asked his surname which was nice, but everyone here just believed it was ‘Scientist’ due to the radio host that called out to the town.

Carlos had moved in the abandon science lab next to Big Rico's. It wasn’t something someone would call a home, but to Carlos it was nice. His sleeping quarters were just up a flight of stairs from the lab. It worked well just for one person. A few other scientists did come by, but no one was allowed up the stairs. He had a small kitchenette and a small living room connected, a full bath, and a bedroom. It wasn’t much, but it worked perfectly to Carlos.

He enjoyed this silence as he worked on unpacking his things in the lab. The first thing he pulled out was the small portable radio and hooked it up. A few memories came to him, but it wasn’t something he needed to dwell on. The peaceful quiet helped him unpack quicker, well until the doorbell rang. He stopped unwrapping the test tubes from the bubble wrap and went to open the door. 

To his surprise was the local radio host. He had dropped by and gave him a warm welcome to the town. Cecil was his name. Annoying and very clingy. He was worse than his old test subject, but something about it reminded him about his past. His failed subject. He tried to avoid thinking on that subject. That was the past.

Cecil had interrupted Carlos from his thoughts when he spoke. His voice wasn’t as high as his failed test subject, but it had that tone of a radio host. It was deep and very broad. It had the tone to congratulate you on your winning goal, but also to send regards about your dog that just passed.

"Hi!” Cecil rang out. It was a bright and cheerful tone. Nothing like what he heard before. “You’re the interloper? I was curious if you wanted uh... Needed a tour!" Cecil wasn't that great at talking with someone new, but he will soon. He always got better. Topics were stronger, bonds were common.

Carlos knew better than to be a recluse and say no, but he was in the middle of unpacking a few of his test tubes. "Actually. I can't. Still unpacking and I have a few tests to collect data from." It was an excuse to say no. It was partly true anyway.

A sigh and a disappointed expression came from the radio host. "Oh... Alright. I... I totally understand. Well if you ever want a tour," Cecil paused and pulled out a piece of paper that had burn marks of his phone number. Was there something wrong with writing utensils in this town? "Or anything else. Contact me." He smiled. He was just trying to be a good host to this interloper.

The door to the lab closed and Carlos was once again alone. It was nice. Peace and quiet once again. Thoughts ran through his head that he tried to block away. "What if they were related?" "Same species of human?" Carlos couldn’t block all of them out. It was impossible. The one that was screaming was ‘Use him.’. It made sense. He could continue where he left off months ago. He could. It was just an idea, but he kept it pinned. It was too soon.

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

It had been weeks since the scientist had the unexpected guest pop by and say hello. That thought was still eating at him. "Use him." It echoed as Carlos paced his lab. "Use him like you did your ex." Science was needed and there was that itch he couldn't help, but scratch. Soon the scientist was digging through his old notebooks and pulling out everything on his previous test subject. Then he stopped and stared. No. He couldn't. He killed him because he let his emotions get to him. They were in a relationship. This could be different.

With that bubbling up, he called up Cecil. They haven’t said anything to each other since the radio host dropped by. He waited and waited until there was a voice. Not the answering machine voice. No this was the present voice of Cecil.

"Oh Carlos! You called! I’m actually about to go on air, but what's up?" He seemed cheery. His radio show was his life. It was pretty much the only thing he talked about when he wasn't on air.

"Well in that case, I'll make it quick. I was wondering, for science purposes here, if you wished to stop by the lab today." Science purposes. Of course. It was the only reason he could think of.

There was a few seconds of silence before the radio host answered. "That'll be great! Yeah! Well after the show anyway. Listen if you have time. I must go. But I'll see you later, Scientist." His voice seemed calm and sped up. He must have been rushing against the clock.

There was a click then nothing. Cecil had hung up on the call to work on his show. Perfect. Carlos had time to tidy up the lab and get everything in order. Of course, today he wouldn’t do anything. It was just going to be a small chat. Maybe over frozen yogurt? Did this town have that? He will have to ask Cecil when he finished up his show later. As of right now, Carlos was putting things away in the cabinets of the lab.

To keep up with the time, Carlos had put on Cecil’s show. He compared notes on what Cecil’s show was like compared to his ex’s. It wasn’t that different. There was this odd quote, the welcoming to the town, and the news. It wasn’t in the same order, but each topic of the news seemed to be comparable the other town. Weird. At least he was somewhat use to this. The length of the show was the same. A good half hour. Enough time for Carlos to finish up. He had about ten minutes more if Cecil was walking from the radio station to the lab. He timed it when he took a tour himself.

Soon there was a knock on the door. When Carlos opened it, it revealed Cecil in the more ridiculous outfit. It made Carlos just stare for a moment, before he noticed what he was doing. Imagine a small toddler having the freedom to pick their own outfit, it was something around that. He wore orange converses, with pants that one leg was black and the other was white, and his shirt was a lovely plaid purple button up. Was thing for his show? He couldn’t tell. He swore that Cecil dressed normally when he first saw him.

“Hi there Cecil. I listened to your show.” Carlos greeted.

That had made Cecil smile. Hearing that people listen to his show made him just feel great. “Really? Did you like it? I kind of messed up on the weather. Turned it on a bit too early.” He gave a sigh at his mistake. It wasn’t something Carlos would be able to point out. 

“Oh? I didn’t notice. I am glad that you were able to come over. I just wanted to talk really.” Was that a good excuse? Carlos wasn’t good at these excuses. All he wanted to do was gather information right now about Cecil. He was similar to his last test subject. 

Cecil of course nods. He didn’t have anything else planned, plus he did reschedule his bloodstone circle ritual to later tonight. He enjoyed talking and the fact he was talking to the interloper, he could use this on his radio show next time.

The two talked for hours in Carlos’s lab. Cecil talked about his family, his job at the radio station, and everything in-between. He asked about Carlos on the same topics. Carlos skimmed over about his family and his past. He wasn’t the type to linger on that. He focused on gathering information on Cecil and asked about the town.

“Oh! Carlos, I would love you to one day stop by the station. I have this segment called ‘Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner’ if you ever want to share your science knowledge.” Cecil gave the scientist a bright grin. Nothing that was painful. “And you can meet Khoshekh!” He added before leaving the lab.

“I’ll think about it. Thanks, Cecil for stopping by. And maybe.” He was faking a smile by now. So much talking about Cecil was giving him a headache. He was glad he was able to get rid of him.


	2. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos takes up the offer that Cecil had given him. He wanted to learn more about the radio host. What better way then to visit him.

He had taken up that offer from the radio host. Well only a week after. The scientist wanted to see and learn more about the radio host. What best to learn about a radio host than going to the radio station. How could one pass up the opportunity to learn more about his newest subject? Already, he knew he shouldn’t be thinking like that, but he was. He was going to visit his test subject at the radio station.

The scientist took a deep breath as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Was his outfit a little too much? He had a feeling that his outfit might be a bit normal compared to his test subject. It wasn’t his everyday outfit, but he couldn’t be seen in that. Not for today. He would dress nicer next time he needed to visit Cecil. It wasn’t like this was something more than just two acquiences meeting up and having a casual conversation. His outfit wouldn’t make a difference then.

He headed out of his room before grabbing his keys on the dresser. Before leaving the lab, the scientist made sure that nothing was left on or plugged in. He would be gone for about an hour. The clock by the entrance of the lab showed he only had half an hour before his chance had vanished. He was running a bit late, but that wouldn’t really matter. Time in Night Vale never really worked out how the scientist liked.

This plan of his was dangerous, but he had done it before. Well… in a way. The outfit was different, but the equipment was the same. It was the same test he had done a few times before. It was interesting on what he would get for results. Every time he did this test with a different subject, he would get something different. The machine worked perfectly, it just showed that every subject was different.

A pair of headphones were pulled over Carlos’s ears as he headed down the street to the radio station. A ten minute walk really. A perk of living in a small town. The sun was slowly setting for the night. A sign that Cecil’s radio show was going to be starting soon. It was a perfect evening for a walk, but the streets were empty really. It seemed most of the citizens were at home getting dinner set up or getting ready for their evening plans. Ten minutes of walking alone. Perfect.

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

Twenty minutes before the radio show was going to start. Papers were being written, news was being gathered, and Khoshekh was being fed. One could find the radio host in the bathroom feeding the station’s adopted pet. It wasn’t your average pet, but then again no pet was ever the same. To Cecil, Khoshekh was his favorite pet and he enjoyed his company. Once he had gave his furry friend some attention, he headed back to the recording booth to get ready for his show.

Ten minutes. The radio host had walked into the recording booth and set up. He organized his papers to make sure that nothing was going to get mixed up this time. Station Management wasn’t happy about that. Once more, Cecil looked at his watch and counted down to the start of his show.

Seven. The door locked to the recording booth. Six. Papers were laid on top of the desk. Five. A few of the buttons on the recording equipment were pressed. Four. The microphone was moved into its correct location hanging over the desk. Three. The recording light outside the room turned on. Two.

“The sun has grown so very, very old. How long cold, fading death? How long?”

There he started. He spoke from most of the script that he had on the desk in front of him. It was a sweet sight to see the radio host reading the news. He was so focused on spreading the news to the town, he hadn’t noticed the door had opened and someone had entered the room about a half of the way in the show. It wasn’t until he went to grab the tape for the prerecorded weather, he saw a figure just standing there in the corner of the room.

It wasn’t just a normal figure standing there. No. It was a hooded figure just lurking in the back of the recording booth. Cecil took this as a moment to interview the hooded figure. It didn’t go as he thought it was going to be like, but he wasn’t really expecting anything. To Cecil, the hooded figure just emitted out radio static. Maybe that was how they spoke? Their language? The radio host didn’t question. It was about a minute of radio static when Cecil believed it was time to just give up and head to the weather.

It was during the weather, when Cecil pressed on his headphones. With the microphone off, he hoped his headphones would cancel out the sound of the static. Sadly, it was still coming through. The sound was getting higher in frequency and louder in sound. There was a muffled growl from outside the recording booth. Khoshekh was able to hear the sound and was complaining about it. The static was now piercing Cecil’s ears. His eyes closed and his hands pressed over his headphones. It didn’t seem like the sound was going to disappear anytime soon.

The annoying static sound had stopped. Well, that’s what Cecil believed. He put his hands down and pulled his headphones down around his neck. The radio host had pulled on his ears to make sure he was able to still hear. Once he knew he could still hear, he looked over to the hooded figure. He just contemplated on what he should do with his uninvited guest. Soon his question was answered. The hooded figure left. He left the recording booth and left the station. Cecil couldn’t follow him. He had a show to continue with.

Once the hooded figure was out of sight from the radio station, the figure pulled down the hood. It revealed Carlos the Scientist. It would have surprised anyone, even a true hooded figure, that the scientist had somehow gotten inside the recording booth without the radio host knowing. He was just glad he had gotten some data from that test.

Underneath the cloak he used to hide himself, was an instrument that emitted out high pitched static. The longer it went on for the higher the pitch was. He was testing the radio host’s hearing. It was interesting data he had gathered from this test. Cecil was able to hear frequencies that a normal person wasn’t able to hear. He needed to get back to his lab. He had data to compare.

The timing was remarkable. Right when Carlos had walked in the lab, his phone started to ring. He had given Cecil a different ringer than everyone else. It was only to remind him when he forgot to look at the caller ID when he answers. Before the man answered it, he locked the door and placed his equipment on one of the lab tables. He had a feeling the conversation was going to be about.

“Carlos! Oh Carlos! I’m so glad you answered!” Cecil babbled. When the radio host had a story to tell, it was best not to interrupt him. Carlos let him go on. “You were listening to my show right?” He made it sound like it was a required to listen to his show.

Carlos of course answered truthfully. “Uh… only part of it. Busy with… science. I listened to the first part.”

“Ah! Right Science is very important!” It was possible to compare Carlos’s science to Cecil’s Radio station. “Well! Hopefully you heard the part of the hooded figure. Yes?” He didn’t give time for the scientist to answer. He was just so excited to tell someone this.

“Well, I remembered to lock my door. I can’t have anyone breaking in the recording booth during my show, so I lock the door. The thing is, a hooded figure had entered during my show. During my show, Carlos!” Cecil exclaimed. “How a hooded figure got in, is amazing! I even got to interview it. His answers are… oh his… well I believe he was a he. Anyway! I have an intern trying to decode the messages. His voice was quite, well… I’m not sure how to explain it really. I guess it sounded like this.”

It had left Carlos speechless that he had heard the exact same sound his machine emitted back in the recording booth on the phone. Cecil had somehow mimicked the sound and replayed it for Carlos. The staticy sound caused Carlos to drop his phone. Luckily, the scientist had a phone case on it to protect it from falls like that. The clatter had caused the static to stop. It had caused Cecil to stop the static sound and caused him to speak normally.

“Carlos? Carlos? What was that? Are you okay?” The radio host was dreadfully worried for the scientist due to the clatter.

Before Carlos had given a reply, he grabbed his phone from the floor. “Sorry. That was just my phone, Cecil. Nothing to worry about.” The man was now multitasking. Writing down what had just happened into his notes about his subject. “I think you should maybe just check the locks on the door to the recording booth. Maybe you just forgot.” The scientist faked a yawn. The night wasn’t getting any young and he needed to get all this data recorded. A fake yawn hopefully sent the right message to the receiver.

“Oh right. I should let you get some sleep. Get some sleep Scientist.” It was a sweet tone. Almost something that could send shivers down someone’s spine. “Goodnight Carlos. Goodnight.”

The line went dead.

A faint smile had snuck up on the scientist’s lips hearing that. Time to finish his research on this. Data needed to be compared from his last test. He wouldn’t be sleeping tonight that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that there is a continuity error with this with chapter one. But will I fix it? No. Anyway.. can you figure out what episode this was taken place in?


End file.
